


Chibis for Neeka

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood, Digital Art, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made these for the great author Neeka. She's writing a beautiful Teen Wolf AU-Zombie Apocalypse story! I LOVE it! It is absolutely amazing! I suggest everyone read it! :D I created these chibis with the help of Doll Design dot Com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Will Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596457) by [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/pseuds/Neeka). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea and Dan before the apocalypse. Just a sweet little scene with Lea in a sweatshirt of Dan's; he's looking all cute and awesome with his lovable smile.
> 
> So cute yet so sad!


End file.
